The present invention relates to the field of freight protection, particularly, the invention relates to freight protection devices that surround a package or other item to protect it and prevent it from being damaged.
Individuals and companies alike ship packages using a variety of shipping companies. One common problem in the shipping industry is the protection of the packages or items being shipped. As packages are being loaded/unloaded into or out of air-, land-, or water-based vehicles, they can be damaged by machinery or by dropping the packages. Additionally, the packages can be damaged during shipment due to shifting of the packages or by the weight of packages stacked on top of each other. Packages may also be damaged by conveyor systems that transport the packages within a facility. As a result, packages may arrive at their destination damaged.